1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to website monitoring and more particularly relates to systems and methods for isolating local performance variation in website monitoring.
2. Related Art
Conventional website monitoring systems and methods suffer from the inclusion of inaccurate or misleading data that is recorded when monitoring a target website. The conventional systems and methods monitor a target website from geographically disperse locations in order to obtain global information related to the performance of the target website. However, latency in the networks over which the monitoring traffic flows is often a significant cause of delays that are reported in the data that represents the performance of the target website. These latency delays confound the conventional website monitoring systems and adversely affect the accuracy of the information being reported by such conventional systems. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for website monitoring that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.